Gossip Vamp
by mariakristina
Summary: Gossip Vamp, inspired by Gossip Girl. An insight to the scandalous lives of the cullens. Cannon pairings, rated M for later chapters.
1. wtf? gossip vamp?

_Gossip Vamp here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of the undead elite. Sorry to all you immortals out there who think that it's cool to be a recluse, it's the twenty first century. For all of you who have been around since the dawn of time, wake up and smell the humans! It's a new age._

_It may interest the many of us to know that there are a select few who are in constant limelight. They don't hide in the dark, and are often seen in human company, holding their breaths and dazzling the mere mortals with their more than amazing smiles._

_If you don't know who I'm referring to then you've been living under a rock. I'll give you a hint; these particular vampires have an unusual diet. No, they don't have a fetish for a particular race of humans; they constantly fast and rarely ever falter. They sate their thirst on *animal* blood._

_Laugh as much as you want, they are the ones to watch. As pretty as their golden eyes are, they don't so often act so righteously. And a sleepy little town in about to be shaken down. Watch out Forks, the Cullens have arrived._

_You know you love me._

_XOXO… Gossip Vamp_

* * *

.:Alice's POV:.

As my adoptive father Carlisle speedily drove in the direction of the middle of nowhere, I tried not to fidget. If I had the ability to yawn, I would have. Honestly, I've never even heard of Forks. I couldn't believe we were moving to a town where there wasn't even a mall. There was no prayer of a Louis Vuitton store there. How droll.

My family and I were going to be bored out of our brains. Well, Rosalie not so much. That's only because she liked when humans fawned over her. She was very vain and often annoying but she was a great sister to have. Emmett, her husband, often pulled her back to earth when she needed it most.

The rest of my family comprised of Esme, Edward and Jasper. Esme was Carlisle's beautiful and very sweet natured wife. She was the epitome of a perfect mother and I felt very blessed to have her in my life. Edward was my favourite adopted brother, he and I shared similar astounding abilities. Jasper was the love of my life, my entire reason for existence.

Jasper looked over at me and I smiled gently back at my husband of many many years. The only reason I consented to this stupid relocation is because although I love civilisation, the close proximity of humans drives Jasper bonkers. I love him too much to ignore that this town would be good for him.

I pulled out my blackberry and frowned. Would I get wireless in this area? Luckily for me, the browser connected, albeit slowly. Out of boredom, I googled vampires. To my surprise, the third link down was a "Gossip Vamp" link.

"What's so interesting?" Jasper questioned, noticing the way I had sat upright in my seat.

"I'm reading a gossip site… by an alleged vampire," I replied in amusement.

"A vampire gossip?" Esme, Carlisle's wife, called from the front seat. "How interesting."

"How do we know if it is a genuine vampire?" Carlisle asked, turning around to give me a smile.

Ah, the perks of being a vampire. Lightning fast reflexes as well as super beautiful features. And for the lucky few, super abilities.

"Well we can only assume that this, uh, "Gossip Vamp" is real," I replied as I quickly skimmed though the page. "She mentions us."

"She what?" Jasper exclaimed.

Esme turned around in alarm and Carlisle stopped the breaks abruptly. The car behind us also stopped and three passengers exited the vehicle in alarm. I flung open my door and Rosalie quickly slid into the car seat next to me.

'What's going on?" she murmured.

"Let me see that Alice," Edward said as he held out his hand.

Wordlessly, I handed it to him. Although he read through my thoughts, I understood the inclination to see it for himself. It was very strange. Some vampire thought we were ones to watch? I would feel flattered was I not so concerned.

Emmett read over Edwards shoulder and let an explosive laugh.

" Gossip Vamp?" he chortled.

"She obviously thinks very highly of us," I said as Rosalie smiled widely and flipped her hair. Sigh. Rosalie, the answer to the epitome of a narcissist barbie doll. Edward smirked as he heard my thought and I mentally high fived him.

"What should we do? Esme asked Carlisle, clearly unsure of what to make of this Gossip Vamp.

Carlisle's brow furrowed as his mind quickly sifted through many thoughts. I waited patiently for it to hit me. Ah, he decided there was no danger.

"Well, he or she is not doing any harm," Carlisle replied. "If things are ever dangerous, the Volturi will take care of it."

I nodded and sat back in my seat. Rosalie, Edward and Emmett returned to the red BMW and we continued on our way, to the unknown.

**Hi guys, hopw you likee, lemme know if you think it's as interesting as I do. I think it's pretty hilarious that someone wants to be a "Gossip Vamp"hahaha. Please review, and give my other epic 'Settling for second best" some love. It's pure angsty and dark and very slow in the beginning but it all builds up to good stuff, promise! xox**


	2. back to school

_Gossip Vamp here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of the undead elite. So now that I have your attention, I am now only accepting subscribers. I do need proof that you are exclusively part of the, uh, shall we say, *alternative* lifestyle. A fee of 20 million dollars is required. Not because I'm greedy, but just to prove who you are. Don't want the powers that be frowning on my little production. Not that they couldn't spend their time on better things, like say, skin care? Oh, and if any of the normal mere mortals feel like dropping 20 mil on a subscription then I do say, come on over. I can't promise I won't bite though._

_You know you love me. _

_XOXO… Gossip Vamp._

* * *

.:Edward's POV:.

Upon arriving in the little town of Forks, we quickly made ourselves at home. Despite the fact that our property had been unoccupied for the better part of seventy years, it took merely two hours for my family and I to get it back into its original glory. This included new floorboards, arranging furniture, repainting inside and out and landscaping all hundred acres. And of course, no one broke out in a sweat.

With nothing else to do, I had decided to once again peruse this "Gossip Vamp" website. Surprisingly, it had registered a complete deletion shortly after we had read about ourselves. Interesting. Better safe then sorry when it came to the Volturi I suppose. In less then ten seconds I had read the latest entry. Very clever. Only immortals had access to that kind of money and would be so frivolous to spend it in such a manner.

I sighed and shutdown my vaio. I wasn't that interested. Rosalie was sure to subscribe out of pure vanity. The whole car ride to forks had annoyed me to no end. All I could hear were her shallow thoughts of who gossip vamp was and how she was the hottest Cullen to watch. Ugh. I should have reminded her that she went by Hale. Technically not a Cullen. It wouldn't be worth it though, Emmett would kill me and she would never shut up.

As the centuries roll by there is absolutely nothing that ever captures my attention. I suppose that the brief period of time where I allowed my conscience to be buried while I gorged on human blood provided a bit of distraction. Quickly followed by a never ending period of remorse. Scratch that. Lack of attention seems to be the way to go.

In a blink of an eye, I crossed the room and looked out to the horizon. The whole wall was made of glass and it overlooked the stunning, if not morose, view of Forks forest. Somewhere out there, there had to be something to gage my interest. Something that invoked feelings other then disdain. Something tangible. Something to look forward to for eternity.

* * *

_My spidey sense is tingling. I can practically taste drama on the tip of my tongue. While the Cullens settle in their new abode, change approaches. What could possibly be on the way? Or should I say whom? No doubt, while the Cullens will rock the town of Forks, something will rock the Cullens. Keep checking people, you know you want to._

______________

hey GV

why is it that i can't c u? my powers shud be able to sense who u r…

-alCeing

______________

_Hey alCeing_

_Despite the fact that your powers are pretty strong, they aren't without limitations. And I do have my own._

_Gossip Vamp_

______________

Greetings Gossip Vamp,

Sending you my warmest regards, quite an interesting approach you have taken to passing time. That is to say, while your actions amuse me, we are ever vigilant…

C

______________

_Greetings C_

_I'll keep that in mind…_

_Gossip Vamp_

* * *

Jessica's POV

Today was yet another boring and dreary day. Although the weather hadn't turned rainy, it was very overcast. I hopped into my car and fluffed my hair. I was really one of the hottest chicks in forks. No one could really compare, I mean, come on. There was Lauren, but she wasn't even a natural blonde. I was it.

I pulled into the parking lot and grabbed my books and bag. Spotting Mike and Tyler, I smirked and made my way over. This was just too easy.

"Hey guys," I said, sexily batting my eyelashes at them.

Tyler and Mike were so fully into me. Who could ever compare? They were both practically drooling over me.

Suddenly, they're attention wavered and I looked up in annoyance. There was a silver Volvo pulling up. The windows were tinted black so there was no way to tell who was in it. No one around town would buy something so expensive.

"Wonder who that is," Mike muttered, eyebrows creasing in confusion.

We all watched in silence as the front passenger door opened and an enormous guy jumped out. He was hot! He was built like a brickhouse. I watched lustfully as he rushed to open the back door. A pale slender hand emerged and the guy helped a stunningly beautiful blonde out.

My eyes bugged out as I took her in. I gulped as I realised how gorgeous she was. She was walking sex. Tyler almost choked and Mike looked like his eyes were gonna fall out of his head. This was not good.

The blonde was quickly followed by a really short brunette with spiky hair. She was like a china doll. She bounced up and down on the balls of her heels and for some reason, the movement was fluid and graceful. The brunette turned back to the car and poked her head back in. She coaxed out a nervous looking blonde guy, who had a pained expression on his face.

They all stood, looking like models, waiting for the driver. Everyone in the parking lot couldn't help but focus on the foursome, all of us curious. Finally, he came out. Oh. My. God. He was so beautiful, it hurt to look at him.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as they walked by us to register. Life didn't seem so boring anymore.

* * *

??? POV

I huffed in impatience. I couldn't believe this was happening to me! Why am I being sent to the middle of nowhere?

* * *

_Don't hold your breath kids, there's no need. She'll be here soon._


End file.
